This invention relates to an automatic cartridge-rejecting apparatus for an endless magnetic tape-playing device (hereinafter referred to as "a tape-playing device") which comprises a cartridge-loading unit provided with an engagement member, for example, a spring for elastically or detachably locking the cartridge by being inserted into an engagement recess disposed on the outside of the cartridge and driving means for rotating a capstan.
A prior art cartridge loaded into a tape-playing device had the drawback that the engagement member or spring of the cartridge was detachably but lightly locked in the engagement recess thereof, requiring a great force in pulling out the cartridge. Therefore, various mechanisms have been proposed to attain the easy withdrawal of a loaded cartridge. Proposed to date are, for example, the processes of manually unlocking a cartridge; releasing the cartridge by an electromagnet fitted to the cartridge-loading unit of a tape-playing device and actuated by a switch mounted on said device itself or disposed apart therefrom; and automatically withdrawing the cartridge by operating the electromagnet in response to an electric signal sent forth by signal-generating means after an endless tape roll has been rotated fully over all the tracks of an endless tape. However, all the prior art manual and automatic methods have been found unadapted for use with a type-playing device due to the drawbacks that when pushed by the spring out of the loading unit, the cartridge tended to jump out with a great noise, sometimes falling on to the floor; and where the cartridge was magnetically rejected, a large, strong electromagnet consuming a large amount of power had to be used, not only rendering the electromagnet, and consequently the tape-playing device as a whole, considerably expensive but also giving rise to the possibility of the electromagnet momentarily producing a sharp and unpleasant noise when operated for withdrawal of the cartridge.